1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a developer replenishing device to transport developer from a developer container to an image forming apparatus, such as, a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction machine including at least two of these functions; an image forming apparatus including the developer replenishing device; and a conveyance device to transport powder or fluid from the a container.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are image forming apparatuses that develop electrostatic latent images formed on a latent image bearer by a developing device using developer such as toner, thereby forming images. In such image forming apparatuses, toner inside the developing device is consumed in image formation. Accordingly, there are image forming apparatuses that use a replaceable container containing developer or toner and a developer replenishing device to supply developer or toner from the replaceable container to the developing device. For example, JP-3741691-B (JP-2004-004559-A) proposes a configuration in which a toner replenishing device (i.e., developer replenishing device) is connected to a container via a conveying tube (i.e., conveyance channel) and a pump is used to transport toner from the container through the conveying tube to the developing device. Connecting the container via the conveying tube to the developing device is advantageous in enhancing flexibility in layout (relative positions) of these components.